Use Somebody
by Xx.fanatic.of.you.xX
Summary: What happens when fate suddenly decides to bring together six lost souls under the same roof? Sometimes all you need in life is someone to just be there for you. But will they let each other in their already empty lives? I could use somebody like you.
1. Nobody's Home

What happens when fate suddenly decides to bring together six lost souls under the same roof? Sometimes all you need in life is someone to just be there for you. But will they let each other in their already empty lives? Little did they now that the walls that they put up would slowly start to tumble down. Come along this remarkable journey where these six individuals learn that it's never to late to become a part of an actual family.

-

Use Somebody

- - - - - - - -

**Chapter One: Nobody's Home  
Alex POV**

_What's wrong, what's wrong now? Too many, too many problems. Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs. She wants to go home, but nobody's home. It's where she lies, broken inside. With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes. Broken inside._

-

I sighed as I pulled up to my new "home". Home? Ha! I don't even know what that word means anymore… This was more like another house in the collection. Why the hell can't we stay in one place for once? I sighed again, for I knew perfectly well why we couldn't hold down a house. At least this one will be different. Yeah, different would definitely be the word.

"I can't believe we agreed to this," I shook my head in disbelief.

"Lex…we had no choice, you know that. Plus. I'm sure this will be an…_interesting_ experience. We'll get through this Alex." I felt her put her hand on my shoulder.

"I know Gabs, but I just can't get over the fact that this is our _fifth_ house this year!" I turned away from her and stared out the window.

I just heard a sigh as she let her hand slip off my shoulder in defeat. I love Gabriella, I really do. But sometimes, I can't handle her "the grass is always greener on the other side" attitude. And I know she hates my "life sucks" attitude. What can I say? We're sisters so it's a given that we would be different. But no matter how different we were, we loved each other and most importantly, we _needed_ each other. Because even though she never shows it…I know she's just as broken as I am. Our parents died when we were both still in high school, leaving Gabriella to take care of the both of us. Can you possibly image how big of a responsibility that is?

"I guess we should get out of the car now, huh?"

I sighed as she pulled me out of my thoughts. She was right. We couldn't sit in here forever – as much as I would have loved to – we had to face it sooner or later and sooner just happened to be the answer.

Let me rewind a little and explain things, you see, we're not the only ones that are going to be living in that house. Gabriella and I were desperate a few months ago when it came to keeping up with the rent in our previous apartment. We ended up getting kicked out. Gabriella spent hours on end trying to figure something out when she spotted an ad in the newspaper. Apparently there was a six bedroom house open to be rented out. They had room for two more people. Bingo. They weren't asking for much and right now, we needed something cheap. Living with strangers is just going to have to be the side affect to that. We didn't care…okay maybe we did. Who wouldn't be a little intimated to go and live with complete strangers? I mean they could be psycho paths for all we know! But we never really talked about that. We couldn't back out; there was just no other option at this point. This was a must. All I can hope at this point is that they're good people. Good people that'll know to stay _out_ of our way and space.

"Are you coming or not Lex?" I heard her call out to me.

"Yeah! Let me just get the rest of our stuff," I walked around the car to the trunk and picked up the two remaining boxes. We didn't have much. We didn't _need_ much.

"Do you think everyone else is home?" I could tell she was really nervous now.

"It doesn't matter if anyone's home Gabs, let's just get it over with," I glanced at her. She was frowning at my abruptness. I sighed and shifted the boxes in my arms and grabbed her hand.

"What I meant is, that it shouldn't matter who's in there was long as we have each other, 'kay?"  
She smiled and I squeezed her hand once before she rang the doorbell.

We could hear the footsteps coming from inside and seconds later a brunette girl, about my age, opened the door.

"Hi," she greeted and then spotted the boxes in my arms, "you guys must be some of the roommates moving in right?" she smiled at us. I couldn't help but to look her up and down. She seemed to have a 'rocker' edge to her, wearing practically all black. Huh, not a bad sense of style though.

"Yeah we are, nice to meet you," Gabriella let go of my hand to shake hers, I simply smiled and nodded and she returned the smile and nod.

"Well come on in," she stepped aside and signaled us to walk in.

We walked in and it looked like the girl who had opened the door for us was the only one there. The house was simple yet beautiful. It had a small living room with a fire place as well as a small kitchen and a hallway bathroom. I cringed a little at the thought that we would have to be forced to be so close to each other if we all wanted to watch something in the living room or eat at the same time in the kitchen. If there was one thing that I protected the most besides Gabriella, it was my **privacy**.

I set down the boxes by the door and went to go peek my head in the bedrooms.

"So, which ones are ours?" I asked, turning around to where Gabriella and the brunette where standing.

"Well, that's up to you guys. Whichever ones you guys pick," she said blankly.

"Wait. So we're the first ones here? No one else has moved in yet besides you?" Gabriella asked, confused just as I was.

"No, today is actually the day we were all scheduled to move in…I guess the people that own the place thought it was a good idea if we start off by moving in at the same time. Get to know each other better since we're going to be living together? I have no clue…" she trailed off.

"We're not here to get to know other people, we're here to live under a freakin' roof," I mumbled under my breath. Gabriella gave me a warning look.

"That's a really thoughtful idea," Gabriella covered me.

"I found all this out by a note that was left at the door, you guys could just imagine my surprise finding out I was the first one to arrive." She said, sitting back down on the couch, her tone indifferent. She seemed to be almost bored by the whole thing.

"So which one did you pick…?" She never really gave us her name.

"Michelle, but unless you're my mother, its Mitchie" she winked and Gabriella and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Well Mitchie, I'm Gabriella and this is my little sister Alex," she pointed in my direction.

"Nice to meet you Mitchie," I said and she returned the greeting.

She wasn't so bad, she actually seemed pretty cool by the look of her 3OH!3 tee. Anyone with a good taste in music was good in my book. But like I said before, we're not here to make friends, I don't need friends. All I need is Gabriella and a way to figure out on how to pay her back for all the hard work she has put in into taking care of the both of us.

"I got one of the rooms upstairs. There's three upstairs and three downstairs," she responded to Gabs' question.

"I think we'll take the other two from upstairs then. Thanks Mitchie," Gabriella headed up the stairs and I followed boxes in hand.

**- - - -**

Once we were done settling down in our new rooms Gabriella and I headed downstairs, deciding to go wait for the rest of our – err – _roommates_ to arrive with Mitchie. Well Gabriella more like forced me to go and wait with them but hey, deep down I was curious to see who the rest of the bunch were.

A couple of hours had passed by, in which we merely watched mindless television not really saying a word to one another. _And let the awkwardness begin._ The first to arrive was a guy. Great, I never really took into consideration that we might be living with guys as well. As he walked in, he seemed to have a big smile across his face. Was he excited to move into a house full of strangers? He sure seemed excited about something. Great, he not only was a guy, but a _happy_ guy. I glanced over at Gabriella and Mitchie who were sitting on the long couch. Gabriella simply smiled but Mitchie seemed to be having a difficult time trying to get her face to smile. I laughed slightly to myself. Looks like Mitchie wasn't too fond of happy, pretty boys either.

"Well hello ladies," he smiled at us. I smiled slightly, not wanting to get the "_you're so rude_" lecture from Gabriella again.

"Hello"  
"Hey"  
"Yo"

Were the three responses he got from us. He kept on smiling; now looking around the place. I think we all took this time to check him out. I looked him up and down. Not bad, I couldn't help but notice that he was at least attractive. He was wearing a grey, deep V-neck with black, _tight_ pants. He had amazing, black, slightly curly hair as well. His shoes were shinning; they were black and seemed unnaturally clean. What's a pretty boy like him doing here? He didn't look in need of money…then again neither did Mitchie or Gabriella and I. _Never judge a book by its cover_, ugh so cliché, but I guess we can wait until the other two arrive to start the whole 'so what's your story?' ritual.

After he looked around the house (still smiling to himself) he decided on the first room in the hallway downstairs. He unpacked and later joined us in the living room. Once again, we all waited in silence for the other two…until he broke it of course.

"You know, I don't think I ever said my name," he lightly chuckled, "I'm Shane."

"Nice to meet you Shane, this is Alex," Gabriella pointed at me and I merely waved, "and Mitchie," she pointed at Mitchie who barely lifted her head and looked at him for the slightest second, "And I'm Gabriella."

"It's really nice to meet you guys," he smiled. Anyone else getting tired of his smile-y attitude? Oh that's right, Mitchie was. She seemed to keep her focus on the TV screen after giving her greeting nod. I was actually getting curious as to why she didn't like him so much off the bat but I was very amused nonetheless by it.

"Nice to meet you too," I decided to respond for the group.

"So is this it?" he asked.

"No, there's two more yet to arrive," Gabriella answered.

"Ah okay, cool," he nodded, looking around the place. I think he finally ran out of things so say for the moment.

We all went back to watching the television screen. What were we watching you may ask? I have no idea. I doubt any one of us was really paying attention. I know _I_ was just waiting for that damn doorbell to ring. The wait was becoming endless and my stomach started to become restless as well. I decided to quietly direct myself to the kitchen, scouted for the refrigerator and once I found it, I was disappointed to find it empty.

"Great."

As I proceeded to look around in the cabinets I heard the doorbell ring. At least another roommate had arrived, thank God, now we could order a pizza or something. I took my time walking back to the living room though. To be honest, I wanted to skip the whole everyone-introduces-themselves part and just sneak back in without anybody noticing. As I stopped at the kitchen doorway to observe from behind, I was a little surprised to see that there were _two_ of them. I guess they arrived as a pair, just like Gabriella and I did.

The first one to walk in looked to be older then all of us by just a few years or be around Gabie's age at the least. He was wearing dark aviator glasses and had a leather black jacket on. I'm guessing he was trying to be pretty bad ass if you ask me, or at least that was the impression he wanted to give. And he was doing a good job pulling it off. His hair was amazingly perfect; light brown and slightly long, set to the side by a jerk of his head. He was essentially another pretty boy but unlike Shane, he had an I-could-give-a-fuck expression placed on his face. I frowned. I guess there's someone who doesn't want to be here more then I do. Well damn. And I thought I was going to be the only 'emo', as my sister naively says, person here.

As I turned my attention to the person standing next Mr. Bad Ass, I frowned again. Well what do you know, it's another guy. What is this? An episode of _Friends_? Three girls and three guys – couldn't get cheesier then that. But what happened next, I didn't really expect. I suddenly got taken aback by the intensity of the boy's eyes as I set my eyes fully on just him. He seemed to be looking around with suspicious eyes, as if searching to see if it was safe enough to come in. I suddenly found myself glued to him, not being able to set my eyes off, it was as if he kept looking for something but couldn't seem to find it and it was making me uneasy…an urge of wanting to help him find what he was looking for started to nudge at my stomach – anything to get that intense look off his face. And BAM! My body froze and my breath stopped – he was looking straight at me…our eyes locked. I was like a deer caught in headlights. I was the deer and he was the headlights, blinding me with that stare. You know that feeling of sudden alarm that you get when you were just caught doing something and you want to look away but can't? Yeah, me too.

Shit, that means I just got caught staring at him but as much as I tried to quickly look away, the lock of our eyes wasn't so easy to break.

-

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.


	2. Perfect

Sometimes life can be a rough path with too many bumpy roads that you can't seem to go around. And right when you think there's no going back, no getting to your destination and happy ending, nothing you can do or that everything has turned for the worst, God puts something in your path that can restore all hope. But it's up to you to see it. After all, love _is_ blind. You just have to open your eyes to what can be right in front of you.

-

Use Somebody

- - - - - - - -

**Chapter Two: Perfect  
****Nate's POV**

_I'm sorry I can't be perfect. Now it's just too late and we can't go back. I'm sorry I can't be perfect. I try not to think about the pain I feel inside. Did you know you used to be my hero?_

-

Honestly? I don't even know why I'm here. I must have finally lost all my fucking sanity. I think I've been standing outside this damn house for fifteen minutes now. I was this close to just turning around, say _"the hell with it all"_ and just leave. But I don't think running away (not again at least) would do anything. Plus, I really don't think I could sleep on another couch right now, so I guess I won't be going anywhere. _Not now at least_. It was getting late and colder outside so it was one of those 'now or never' moments. I sighed, took a good grip on my bag and guitar case but just as I was about to walk up to the steps of the house I heard a motorcycle pull up extremely close by. I turned around and was surprised to see a guy in a leather black jacket getting off his bike as he parked in the driveway. Was he one of the people that was going to live here too? I instinctively tensed up and narrowed my eyes, trying to get a better view of him. After all, I wasn't sure if he was a roommate or just a complete stranger.

As he was about to walk up to the house he noticed me in the background and stopped.

"You one of the roommates?"

I looked around when I realized he meant me. "Yeah, guess so."

He raised an eyebrow, as if waiting for something. "Well, aren't you going to go in?"

It took me a while to process that I probably looked like a fucking idiot just standing there staring at him. "Uh, yeah. Yeah, I'll um, go in with you."

He did a head jerk in the direction of the door. "Come on then, it's fucking freezing out here."

I just gave a nod and followed him to the doorstep. As he rang the doorbell sudden nerves seemed to take over my body. I quickly realized I was about to walk into a houseful of strangers that I've never met in my life. I tensed up again; strangers and I didn't mix. I was never one to give first good impressions and I never ever bother to prove them wrong. A person's biggest mistake is to judge someone without knowing them. And I've learned to _hate that._ That's why I guess you could say that I have trust issues. I'm always skeptical of people's intentions. And I really had no fucking clue as to what I just got myself into.

Someone finally opened the door and we stepped inside. I guess you could say it was pure instinct for me to check the place out before fully accepting to live there. I had to make sure it was…_safe_ in a way. Wow, I couldn't have sounded any prissier. But all of this was true nonetheless.

Some pretty boy answered the door and let us in. He quickly noticed what was parked in the driveway and was now talking to the guy from the motorcycle, asking him questions about his bike, apparently fascinated by it while I looked around the house. I noticed there were two other girls sitting in the living room, one smiling at us, she seemed…welcoming I guess you could put it that way. And the other seemed to be looking in pretty boy's direction, smirking to herself. I looked back at pretty boy and bike boy and soon understood why she was smirking. Pretty boy seemed to have a way to eager face expression on while the other guy had a bored and expressionless face on; it was an amusing sight to see I guess. But I looked away and kept looking around the house when I stopped at the kitchen doorway where another girl stood by, she seemed to be the only one not looking at them but – looking at _me_. I tensed up even more and narrowed my eyes. What was she staring at? My first thought was to stare her down (didn't she know that staring was rude?) but when I saw the expression in her eyes I suddenly just _froze_. My cold stare dropped and all tension left my body. It was as if she was…worried. The concern in her eyes while looking at me suddenly scared me. Why did I always have to give such bad impressions? She probably thinks I'm some poor low life that couldn't stay on his own without having to result to living with strangers. I could feel my eyes narrowing again and looking away from her. I was not about to get any pity stares from anyone.

"Shane I think you've asked enough motorcycle questions for today, why don't we just welcome in our new roommates?" the girl that was smiling at us earlier suddenly spoke.

_Shane_ seemed to _blush_ (wow, he was really starting live up to his nickname) and mumble some sort of apology and let us go sit down on the couch.

"I guess we could start introducing ourselves now?" she looked around, "I'm Gabriella." She smiled at us; yeah she was definitely the welcoming kind. (Note-to-self, try and not be a jackass to her.)

"The name's Mitchie, nice to meet you guys," she gave a brief wave. She seemed bored. Is it possible that we're all here not out of our own will but out of _need_? Because she didn't seem the type to _want_ to be here either…at least that was the vibe she was giving off at the moment.

"And I'm Shane," he nodded slightly, suddenly trying to act bored. He kept glancing over at Mitchie…as if trying to do as she did. What a weird kid.

After pretty boy's short introduction I looked towards the kitchen doorway to see if we'd be getting one more introduction but I was left staring at an empty hallway – she was gone. Gabriella seemed to notice this too since she was now looking around the house frowning.

"Did anyone see where Alex went?" So her name was Alex. Where could she have gone? Was she hiding? …From me? My face seemed to darken. Well she could hide in her room for the rest of the time being if she wanted, I could care less.

My stomach seemed to give me a slight pinch of uneasiness. Huh, I must me hungry. Yeah, after all, I haven't eaten anything since yesterday.

"Last time I saw her I think she went to the kitchen," Mitchie answered Gabriella's question about the disappearing-staring-pity-giving girl.

Gabriella stood up and walked over to the kitchen while Mitchie turned her attention back to us. "Sooo, you guys have names or what?"

"Actually I was born nameless, but thanks for bringing it up," biker boy answered and both her and Shane laughed slightly.

"Oh what a shame, but it's never too late to give you one you know."

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"How about 'Bob'?" All three of us made a face.

"Way to unoriginal, if you're going to name me, at least be creative," he smirked.

"Fine, how about, 'Shanaynay' then?" she smirked back.

"Now that's just a ghetto black girl's name, c'mon now!" they all laughed when pretty boy looked in my direction.

"Don't tell me you're nameless too?" he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Actually no I'm not. My name's Bob. You know, that unoriginal name you guys were laughing at earlier?" I tried to give them my most serious face expression but as soon as I saw that their faces seemed to drop and Mitchie had a look of slight horror I chuckled.

"Actually no, I lied. It's Nate, not as creative as Shanaynay but hey." I shrugged.

"Wow, so serious boy has a sense of humor!" she nodded. 'Serious boy'? Do I really look that serious to other people? Well I guess my glares and tendency to not smile don't seem to ever help me out. Damn smile-less expressions of mine.

I just shrugged again. "Just proves that serious people laugh too, you know, just in the inside."

She gave me a small smile. I felt a slight feeling of relieve. Maybe it won't be so bad here; they seem decent people so far. It won't be so hard to live with them…but by no means does this mean that any of us would let down our walls. You can tell that we've all had them up far too long to start bringing them down just like that.

Shane had started up another conversation about Shanaynay's motorcycle and I turned my attention back to the kitchen. I decided to leave them there while I walked towards it. Could they be both in there? Did she find her? And why wasn't she coming out? I stopped at the doorway when I heard whispers.

"Lex don't be like that! It couldn't have been _that_ bad," I could recognize that as Gabriella's voice.

"Yes it was _that_ bad Gabie! I am not showing my face in there, not after I made a complete fool of myself! You should have seen the way he was looking at me! As if he wanted to like…kill me or something!"

I froze. Is that what she thought? That I was a killer and wanted to kill her? I was suddenly angry. I walked off not wanting to hear anymore of what she falsely thought of me.

"Hey Mitchie, which rooms are the ones that are available?"

"There's two left in the downstairs hallway over there," she pointed to the hallway and I grabbed my stuff and walked to the last one on the left. If Alex was too scared to be around me then I'll make it easier for her. I don't plan on leaving this room much.

-

I was almost done unpacking and putting everything away when I saw someone pass by and go into the room across from mine. I went to my doorway to see who it was.

"Hey man," biker boy nodded at me as he stood in the doorway to his room.

"Hey."

"Um, they ordered some pizza…if you want any. They're all in the kitchen right now eating."

"Thanks but I'm not hungry," as much as my stomach protested at the moment, I wasn't up for seeing _her_ face again.

"Alright," as he was about to turn into his room when he turned back around to face me again, "Oh and that one chick, Alex, was asking for you." He finally turned around and went into his room, shutting the door.

I blinked, she was asking for me? What could she possibly want? Well she can ask for me all she wanted, I wasn't going to be getting near her anytime soon. I walked back into my room when the smell of pizza reached my nostrils. "Goddammit," I breathed. I never noticed how hungry I really was. I sighed, I guess sneaking a couple of pieces out of there can't be that hard right? I went to my door and turned the corner sharply, bumping into someone.

There were thuds from our bodies collapsing on the floor, a sound of a plate hitting the floor as well and the smell of pizza now sitting on the wall.

"Holy shit, oww, I'm sorr—" I stopped when I saw who exactly it was that I bumped into.

It was her. Sitting there on the floor holding onto her hand (did she hurt it with the fall?) just looking at me with those worried eyes again. _Goddammit._

-

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

-

_A/N_: OMG! Finally the second chapter! Gahh, I'm so sorry for the long wait guys! I had the rough draft done ages ago but was never able to get around to editing it and really finish it up. I guess you could say that I have some sort of OCD when it comes to proof reading, I have to read it over a good amount of times (while always changing it up) before posting it xD I was actually thinking of maybe trying out that BETA reader thing, where some pretty brilliant writers help you out with your proof reading or something like that, but I don't really know how that works hahaha. ABOUT THE TITLE CHANGE; I felt that "We Need Each Other" was far to cheesy, and since I'm using songs & their lyrics for my chapters, I was listening to _Use Somebody_ by the Kings of Leon when it suddenly hit me that that'd be the perfect title and way to explain what this whole story is about, sorry if there were any confusions, so yeah, it'll be their theme song if you will ;) I'm SO excited about this story guys, it really is my baby and I have everything set out in my head so hopefully this goes well ;) I will take my time on this btw, I don't want anything rushed and feel like I'm not living up to what this story has potentially (to me at least xD) I won't ever promise fast updates either because, let's face it, I'd be a big fat liar if I promise updates because I'm a horrible updater. I can never get them out when I want to but I DO promise that I will finish this story and that I won't have you guys waiting for forever and a day for updates, yeah? :) & if I get little pushes from you guys *coughREVIEWScough* and occasional threats or bribes (haha!) to update sooner, I will! So don't be scared to give me the push I need to get motivated to update ;)

THANKS SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO FAVORITED/ALERTED/REVIEWED! It means a whole lot :) & I'm sorry that I couldn't get to reply to the reviews but I've been busy this summer with work, so what I'm gonna do is just give my big thanks to you guys here ;) So thank you; Kro22, Living The Dream Baby, tanooklezz-xx, and BlackMoonlight777 for reaviewing x3

P.S. this is the _only_ chapter that'll I'll ever have such a **monster** of an author's-note, promise ;)


	3. Shattered

You know, life can be cruel. It can make you **late** to a job interview that you've been waiting _months_ for. It can make you _trip_ over yourself in front of the hot guy you've been crushing on for **years**. It can even make you lose everything you had to end up in some house with a bunch of strangers. Yeah, life's a bitch. But life can _also_ make you late to a job interview only to make sure that you're free when the job of your dreams comes and knocks on your door the following week. It can make you look like an idiot in front of your crush only to make you realize what a _jerk_ he really is and to let the guy that's been crushing on _you_ help you up when he sees you trip. And lastly, it can take everything away from you (because, honestly. Did you have much to start with?) and desert you in the household of strangers so you can finally press that "reset" button you've been secretly searching for.

-

Use Somebody

- - - - - - - -

**Chapter Three: Shattered  
Alex's POV**

_And I've lost who I am. And I can't understand why my heart is so broken, rejecting your…love without, love gone wrong. Lifeless words carry on. When I know, all I know is that the ends beginning. Who I am from the start, take me home to my heart. Let me go and I will run, I will not be silenced. _

_-_

Great. Just _fucking_ great Alex. Kill the guy why don't cha?

"I…I'm sorry. I just…the pizza got here and…we were all starving so maybe you…sorry." I looked down, I was already embarrassed for crashing into him and rambling like a fool wasn't helping me out either. He was really making it hard to keep eye contact with him anyways. Why are his stares so intense? Does he look at everyone like that?

"You brought me pizza because you thought I might be hungry?" he sure didn't try to sugar coat the surprise in his voice.

I looked up, "Yeah." Plus, it's not like Gabriella made me or anything. I looked back down at my wrist that was now slowly starting to throb.

"I thought you didn't want to face me. Something about me trying to kill you?" I looked up in surprise, eyes going wide. Yeah, I'm not very good at hiding my reactions.

"You…you heard that?" By the look he was giving me, I took that as a yes. "Look, I didn't mean too—"

"Save it. I don't care what you have to say, let's just stay clear out of each other's path's okay? As in," he started slowly, "you stay in your room and I'll stay in my room." and I was suddenly mad. How dare he talk to me like that?

"Excuse me?" I was pushing myself up from the floor now, narrowing my eyes at him, "You don't need to talk to me like a fucking five year old. And you know what? I was going to apologize but hell no am I going to now, you _jerk_. And yeah, I will stay away from you," I looked at him one last time before turning away, "_enjoy your pizza_." I added sarcastically.

- - -

"What's up with you?" Shane asked as he took a bite of his pizza and made his way over to me.

I looked up at him, "hmm?" I asked as he pulled me out of my thoughts. The little accident I had just shared with that jerk just minutes ago was still replaying over and over in my head.

He shrugged, "You seem…out of it."

Well of course I'm 'out of it'. I'm still pissed at Nate (aka douche bag) and how he had the nerve to tell me to stay clear out of his way. But that wasn't really anyone's business, "Nah, I'm okay." I shrugged, turning my attention back to the television and pretending to suddenly be very into it.

"So what was up with you and that Nate guy?"

I looked at him, surprised, "What? I—what do you mean 'what's up with me and that Nate guy?'" I spurted out. Had he seen what happened in the hallway?

"Well I heard you guys sorta yelling at each other in the hallway." He shrugged.

Oh God, could this get any _more_ embarrassing? "Yeah, well…he was being an asshole."

Shane laughed, "What he say? You know, if you ever need any sort of backup, I got your back." He said matter-of-factly.

I couldn't help but laugh. That was generous of him I guess. "Thanks, but I think I got it."

"I'm serious, I'm a black belt in karate." I laughed again at how serious he was when he said that. I just patted him slightly on the arm. Pretty boy wasn't so bad after all.

Mitchie walked into the living room and sat down on the other side of me and I felt Shane straighten up a bit. I raised an eyebrow at him but he just kept looking straight ahead to the television screen. Mitchie seemed bored and oblivious to the fact that Shane kept glancing at her. After a couple of minutes she got up and walked off to her room, apparently whatever was on bored her.

"So, what's up with you and Mitchie?" I asked amused. I smirked when he looked at me a little surprised.

"What? Why would there be something between me and Mitchie? She doesn't even like me." He was suddenly serious at the last statement he made.

"Nah, don't say that. Mitchie seems like a tough chick but I doubt she hates you or something."

"Yeah, well that may be the case with the rest of you guys but she hates me. I can just tell," his eyes seemed to darken and he got up, "I'll see you around Alex." And with that he left. I frowned looking at his retrieving back, confused. Why was he so worked up about a girl he's never even met not liking him? Just when you think the kid might be on the normal side, he goes all serious on you when someone decides not to watch tv with him. Mad house. That's what this is. A mad house. I shook my head and got up to head to my room as well. Sleep will make this all go away for a couple of hours.

As I walked upstairs I felt a pair of eyes on my back so I turned around. Huh. No one was there. I shock the feeling off and made for Gabriella's room instead.

I knocked on her door and she opened it a few seconds later. "Hey Gabs," I smiled weakly at her.

"Hey Lex, what's up?" she let me in and closed the door behind her.

I sighed, "Are you…you know, having any second thoughts about…this." I gestured to the house, I was at a lost of words on what to call this particular living arrangement we were currently in.

"Not at all. Why?" she looked at me confused, "Are you?"

I looked away and stared at her wall, "It's just that, I'm not too sure if this was the best thing for us anymore."

"Alex," she sat down next to me on her bed, "it was either this or that old abandoned firehouse. I think we were actually very lucky we even found this place."

"Yeah I guess you're right."

"Okay, spill. What's wrong? Why are you so down all of a sudden? I know you weren't exactly thrilled about moving here but you seemed fine once we got here…" She frowned. She was obviously confused to my sudden indecisiveness to staying here.

"I'm just tired, that's all." I smiled. Gabriella really didn't need any more worrying and I'm sure if I told her my little stupid problems with one of the roommates she'd just feel guilty that this was the only place we could get right now.

"Alex…" she began.

"No, really. You know me Gabs, I get cranky when I don't get enough sleep. I'm just beat. I'll just go catch up on my beauty sleep, not that I need it." I winked at her.

She smiled at me, "Goodnight Alex." She gave me a hug.

I kissed the top of her head, "'Night sis."

I stood up and headed over to my room. _My room_…it just felt weird calling this new house my home. Home is where your heart is right? Then why do I feel that my heart is too broken to find a home? Can this house ever become that place? I shook away the thoughts as I made my way to my door.

I froze as I opened it and saw that there was someone inside, sitting on my bed looking nervous.

"What are you doing in my room?"


	4. Whataya Want From Me?

"Never judge a book by its cover", can easily be the most cliché way of saying, "get to know me and you'll see I'm not the person you see from the outside". Have you ever looked at a person and automatically thought you knew exactly who they were just by what they're wearing? You have to keep in mind that what you see on the outside might not be the same on the inside. On the outside they may be all smiles but on the inside they might actually be more broken then you'd ever imagine.

Use Somebody

**Chapter Four: Whataya Want from Me?  
Shane's POV**

_There might have been a time when I would give myself away. Oooh once upon a time I didn't give a damn, but now, here we are so whataya want from me? Just don't give up, I'm workin' it out. Please don't give in, I won't let you down. It messed me up, need a second to breathe. Just keep coming around. Hey, whataya want from me? Whataya want from me? Whataya want from me?_

"What are you doing in my room?"

As I saw Alex walk in and look at me with confusion I instantly felt like just running out of her room. Why did I even come here in the first place? Do I really feel like I can trust her enough to talk about this with her? Oh god Shane, you're such a fucking pussy! Always getting yourself in situations you know you'll regret later…But I have to try and get to the bottom of this. I refuse to live in a house were I have someone hate me. Never again.

"I…I was wondering if I could talk to you," she just looked at me with hesitant eyes, "if you don't want to I understand! Sorry I came into your room so late," I quickly added as I made my way to the door. Maybe coming to her wasn't the best idea. I have got to learn to think things through first.

"Shane, go sit back down," she sighed as she made her way to her bed as well, "and just tell me what you came here to tell me so I can get my beauty sleep, yeah?"

I made my way back to her bed and sat down next to her. I really didn't know where to even start but this Mitchie thing was really bothering me. "Well, I kind of just need your advice on something I guess…"

"Advice on what? Oh God Shane, if you want some type of girl advice you can seriously forget about it. I'm not the type to be—"

"No, no I don't want girl advise…well _kinda_ but not the kind of "girl advise" you think!" Wow this is a lot harder to explain then I thought.

She gave me one of those, _you're not making any sense whatsoever_ looks, "Oookay, care to explain that a little better please?" She laughed slightly and I took a deep breath.

"I know that Mitchie doesn't like me…at all. But – but do you know why? It's killing me not knowing why she'd hate me right off the bat like that without even knowing me, ya' know?"

"Yeah, I guess that's understandable, but I really don't know why she doesn't like you. How do you even know that she doesn't? Maybe she could just be shy or something?" Even _I_ knew that she was lying at that last part.

"Alex, seriously? You and I both know that she isn't. She was talking fine with everyone but me…" What could I have possibly said to get her to dislike me?

"Listen Shane, I think you should just honestly talk to _her_ about all of this. I hardly know the girl and I wouldn't know why she doesn't like you. If it makes you feel any better though, I think you're a cool guy? You know, for a pretty boy." She winked and I couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks Alex, and yeah you're right. I'm just being a paranoid freak and don't understand why she wouldn't like me. I guess I have this weird need to feel accepted or something…" And I stopped it there. Even though Alex was really cool I think I've already said too much and she probably thinks I'm some type of pansy as it already is.

"Anytime and nah, I get what you mean. But now, if you don't mind I really want to get my beauty sleep so get out of my room," she half smiled and jerked her head towards the door.

I chuckled, got up and walked towards the door, "thanks again."

"Yeah, yeah. Just make sure to close my door, people have tendencies to walk into rooms around here," she laughed and turned to walk towards her closet as I smiled and closed her door behind me.

I walked back to the kitchen to grab a glass of water before I headed towards my own room when I spotted Nate staring at me.

"Uh, hey man. What's up?" Ha, awkward much? I think he noticed I just caught him staring at me because he kinda looked away as soon as I spoke to him directly. But after a moments hesitation he turned back to me and spoke.

"Nothing. Just noticed you walked out of Alex's room just now. You, uhh, you two know each other or something?"

"Who me and Alex? Nah, just met her today like everyone else. I needed to ask her something, that's all. She's actually really chill. And funny as hell too." I chuckled to myself but stopped when he just stared at me blankly. "Why?"

"Just wondering. 'Night man." And he walked out of the kitchen. And I was the odd one in the house? Pfft, yeah right.

I grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge and headed up to my room. Tomorrow is sure going to be an interesting morning. I shook my head as I made myself up the stairs, maybe coming and living here was a crazy idea after all…nah.

_A/N_: So sorry its so short and late :/ but I've had this sitting in my documents forever and since I haven't posted in, well, forever I decided that even though its short it's still something. Plus, I just wanted to get Shane's POV out there before I go back to Nate's POV in the next chapter which will be twice as longer then this one. Promise. Once again thank you for all the reviews & for sticking with this story. It means a lot :)


End file.
